Various types of gloves are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a finger splaying glove that includes a plurality of extenders disposed perpendicularly between each of the glove fingers wherein rotation of a dial disposed dorsally proximal the wrist of the glove slidably engages each of a plurality of cord members whereby each of the plurality of extenders is extended and each of the fingers of a person wearing the glove is splayed apart whereby symptomology of carpel tunnel syndrome, or other repetitive action or stress related tension or discomfort, is alleviated.